greathfandomcom-20200214-history
Danton
In the year of the Grinning Pony a mammoth undead horde swept through civilized lands. Danton Dobbs was only 7 years old when his brother Dillen, and father Derren took up arms against this horrific enemy. They never returned home. The Godson’s relentless campaign, which had been ongoing for several years now had finally reached their home. And now, where was home? Their town was destroyed by the tireless undead. Danton and his mother joined an exodus of refugees who wearily sought shelter from the ravages of the conflict. Teasingly called “Dan-Dan” by other children because of his stuttering, the name stuck, and he grew fond of the moniker after bonding with the other nomads displaced by war. Many of Dan-Dan’s older friends joined the battle when they were old enough, and very few returned. His mother watched with regret as her son learned of friend after friend’s passing in the Great War. She knew too that her son’s time would come when he eagerly took up arms against the enemy. Even as a young boy, he practiced felling imaginary foes with a stick. As he grew, he trained tirelessly with the older members of his camp, and learned well from their expertise. For nearly 4 years Dan-Dan and his “family” traveled the countryside before settling in a city called Tamerlan, residing in a neighboring kingdom. Until he met a priest of Torm,Sir Torrino. Stopping at Danton's refugee camp, they noticed the boy's fervor to fight the undead and took him in. And instead of an academy, Danton was brought into a church whose members were trained in military tactics and groomed for officers of war. Although he did well, the rigorous structure eventually got to him and after several years of declining interest and performance he was not invited back. He still holds strong to his faith but is looked on with pity by his sponsor and other members of the church for his great potential but lack of commitment. His mother protested because of his age but knew the boy would not be denied. She could only hope and pray for his safe return under the protection of the Knight. Torrino informed Danton that they would soon be joining a regiment near the front lines of battle. Danton fantasized about sneaking a sword blow in here and there, or perhaps saving the Knight from a ghoul’s sickening touch just in the nick of time. Then on the evening before their departure, news arrived about the Godson’s defeat at the hands of a great alliance of armies. The War was over. Danton would never get his chance to exact revenge for the death of his father, brother and many friends. He was devastated. Today Danton is 22 years old. He’s been getting by the last several years by doing odd jobs, mostly caravan guarding, tavern bouncer or other work that Torrino, who is now a respected cleryman, finds him. He gets by but just barely. In the quiet moments alone, he often thinks of what might have been if he had snuck off on his own to join the fight, or if he begged his father and brother to stay. On a recent caravan, a merchant from afar told Danton that undead forces have again begun to stir in neighboring lands, and rumors of the Godson’s return are whispered in dark corners. Could this be true? Is the fight not yet over? Category:The Saviors